Alone
by Mistress Martin
Summary: Alone. For a millennia the Original family has walked the earth alone. Punished for their mothers crime against nature, an ancient curse assures they will forever be-Alone
1. Chapter 1

All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners as intellectual property, we are making no money off this and do it for our love of these wonderful characters and the amazing actors who portray them!

The character of Nikalus Mikaealson will be OOC, if this bothers you please stop reading now. Thank you!

Mistress Martin & MysticalGoddess39

_Love. The person who has earned love the least needs it the most._

_~F. Enzio Busche_

Chapter 1

The snow began to fall softly, coating the park in an icy white blanket. All was quiet in the early morning hour, as two figures strolled through the swirling snow. Ears and eyes alert for any sign of trouble. That was the task that Marcel had set for the newest members of his nightwalker sect and they resented it. They were bored and hungry. They rounded a bend in the sidewalk and the taller of the duo nudged his companion, head inclined toward a park bench. "Do you recognize her?" he asked quietly.

"Nope, never seen her around before. Probably some tourist stranded." the shorter of the two said, licking his lips. "Looks like we found dinner!"

Elijah Mikaelson strode through the street, he didn't feel the cold but was in a hurry to get home and share his latest reconnaissance with his brother. The plotting and feuding between Nicklaus and Marcel was tiresome, but he would do what he had to for his brother.

He stopped short. The smell of blood rent the air a fraction of a second before the scream pierced the night.

Aislynn Bruce felt the pain slice through her neck before her eyes were even open. Panic overwhelmed her while the sheer evilness of her attackers wrapped around her senses. Using her fist she beat wildly pushing and clawing at her attackers as a blood curdling scream was ripped from her throat.

The cloying smell of her own blood threatened to close her throat and take the very breath from her body. Then as suddenly as they were there, they were gone. Aislynn cowered on the wet ground, eyes downcast as she waited for the next onslaught.

The hands that reached for her were gentle, yet strong, the voice melodic and soothing. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, wasn't sure she even had the strength. "There, there, love. Let me help you." The fresh scent of blood met her nose and she knew instinctively that it was not her own. Flesh was pressed against her lips and she could taste the coppery tang, "Drink. Everything will be all right."

Aislynn's brain fought against the idea of drinking what she knew had to be her savior's blood, but his voice was so soothing that she couldn't resist. Opening her eyes, she looked up into the gentle face of a the man who had most likely saved her life. Tapping into her ability she could feel his gentleness and innate desire to help her. Doing the only thing she could she drew the coppery taste of blood into her mouth and forced herself to swallow. Almost immediately she began to feel her strength return. "Who are you?" she whispered as he pulled his wrist away from her mouth.

Long, elegant fingers brushed her hair back from her face. "My name is Elijah. I only want to help you." He pulled her closer to his body and realized she was half frozen. "We should get you home. You'll die from exposure if you stay out here."

"I...I have no home...no family or friends," she whispered shivering against his body.

Elijah felt his heart clench at the sadness and fear written in her eyes. "You do now, love...you do now." She was barely an adult, maybe 22 or 23 years old. Taking off his coat he wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her firmly against his body as he reached down and retrieved the backpack laying on the ground.

She was afraid to resist, afraid the two men who had attacked her would come back and finish the job. She had no sense of any danger from the man who had saved her and was now holding her tightly against his side. "Do you think you can walk?" he asked quietly.

"I'll...try." Her teeth were chattering, as much from the fear as from the cold.

"Just lean on me."

Aislynn did as she was told and leaned into Elijah. It wasn't long before the fear she had felt began to ebb away and was replaced with an overwhelming tiredness that she couldn't fight. Stumbling she tightened her grip on the man next to her.

Elijah felt the young woman stumble and immediately swept her into his arms carrying her the rest of the way to the house he shared with his younger siblings, Niklaus and Rebekah.

The house was completely silent when he stepped inside. Assuming everyone else had taken to their respective beds he headed for the parlor and gently placed the young woman on the couch. He stood over her, staring down at the stunningly beautiful face. She was dressed casually, but not shabbily and he could only speculate at the circumstances that had brought her to this place and time.

She claimed to have no home, no family or friends but she did not appear to be homeless, though she had clearly been sleeping on that park bench. Elijah ran a hand across his face wearily. He knew that Niklaus would be furious that he had brought a stranger home but he really hadn't had a choice.

He could not have, in good conscience, left her to die in the park and become what they were. He'd not been given that choice and he would not force it on anyone for any reason.

He stood there watching her for a moment or two, she seemed peaceful at the moment. Reaching for the blanket laid over the back of the couch he gently covered her before moving across from her to sit on the other couch to watch over her. He still needed to figure out a way to tell Klaus that Aislynn would be staying with them for awhile. His sister Rebekah might be fine with it and just give him a hard time for the sake of being a little sister. But Klaus, he was almost afraid to tell him for the girls sake. He did not want the young woman frightened off and back on the streets. The vampires who had attacked her would be out looking to kill her for causing them embarrassment.

Elijah was still sitting there watching the young woman curled up on the sofa sleeping soundly when he heard the front door open. Standing quickly he went to see who it was all the while praying it was Rebekah.

"Elijah...what did you do?" Rebekah asked immediately sensing how tense her brother was.

"I didn't do anything. Well except bring home a injured homeless girl that got caught in the park by two of Marcel's Night Walkers." he said motioning to the parlor

Rebekah cocked an eyebrow. While it didn't surprise her, she had to wonder at the increased sense of heroism her brother seemed to be displaying of late.

"Nik's not gonna like this, Elijah." She strode into the parlor.

"Well, he isn't going to have a choice. I'm not going to let him throw her out. She says she has no family, no friends and I'm guessing she isn't even from around here. So until we figure out what to do she stays."

"Under your protection. I got it, Elijah. But three woman under one roof might not be the best for you boys," she said grinning at him.

Elijah followed Rebekah into the parlor. "I just worry about how Niklaus is going to react. She's just a human girl. She'll be terrified."

"Well we can't hide her from him, what would you have us do lock her downstairs in the dungeon?" Rebekah asked melodramatically.

"No. I just have to keep him under control while he meets her."

Rebekah turned on her heel. "So you are going to lock him in the dungeon?

"No, little sister, I am not locking our brother in a dungeon. Before he meets her I will tell him what's going. And pray he doesn't throw a tantrum."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that."

Aislynn stirred on the couch. Elijah moved to kneel in front of her as Rebekah leaned against the door jam.

"Starting your own harem, brother?" Rebekah could feel Niklaus's breath as he stopped behind her.

Elijah turned, a sigh of resignation echoing through the room. He stood and faced his brother.

"Look, I know you don't like us to bring new people into our little home here, but the girl was attacked by vampires while she was sleeping on a park bench. It's cold out there, if she doesn't have a place to stay she's going to die."

Niklaus noticed the movement behind Elijah. The girl had moved to a sitting position, scrubbing her hands across her face. She looked up at him with wide green eyes.

The first thing he noticed was the stunning beauty that sat before him. He moved further into the room. "No, it is not all right."

Aislynn could feel every emotion radiating from his body and into hers. She could feel his uncertainty, his anger and hatred. She could also feel the immense sadness and a broken heart. She sat still and let him walk to her. "My name is Aislynn Bruce," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Her tone was soft and melodic.

Niklaus extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aislynn. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson." When she took his hand Niklaus felt a sense of peace radiate through his body. He sat next to her. "Tell me Aislynn, do you know what happened tonight?"

Her attention was focused solely on the man next to her. "I was attacked. I almost died. Elijah saved me."

"And do you know who attacked you?" he asked gently.

Rebekah and Elijah stood watching the exchange in shocked silence.

"I don't know who they were, but I know what they were if that is what you mean."

He nodded. "And my brother? How did he save you?"

"He fed me his blood." She didn't need to ask, she knew they were all the same basic species. She also knew there was something more about the man who sat next to her.

"Do you know what we are?"

She nodded. "Vampires."

"That's right, love. Does that scare you?"

She cocked her head at him. She sensed the violence, the barely controlled rage simmering just underneath the surface of Niklaus Mikaelson's polite facade.

"No."

"That's good, love, because from the moment you were saved by my brother Elijah you have this family's protection, a roof over your head and food in your stomach. We will protect you, but in order to that I'm going to need a description of the two vampires who attacked you, so that they can never hurt you or anyone else again.

"I don't remember much, but one was tall and very scary. Maybe 6'1 or 2, the other was short about 5' 9 or 10. They both wore black jackets, the long kind. I think one of them had on a bracelet with spikes on it...I felt it digging into my shoulder as he held me down," Aislynn whispered, a shiver running down her spine at the thought of just how close she had come to death.

"Very good, love." Niklaus stood and held out his hand to her. "Rebekah will show you to your room. Welcome to our home. I hope you will be comfortable."

He hated to let her go. He couldn't begin to fathom why, but he felt at ease with this pixie of a girl. He turned and looked expectantly at his sister.

Aislynn got up from where she was seated and looked at Elijah with a hint of fear in her eyes. "It's okay, sweetheart, this is my sister Rebekah. She'll make sure you have everything you need," Elijah said nodding to Rebekah.

Elijah waited until Aislynn and Rebekah were up the stairs and out of ear shot. "Well that went better than expected. I figured you would have thrown her out the front door without hearing any explanations."

"No, she's more than welcome in our home. we need to find out which two of Marcel's blood thirsty minions were working the park tonight."

Elijah checked his complete shock at his brother's seeming acquiescence on the subject. "I didn't get a good look. All I saw was their backs while they were attacking Aislynn. I snapped their necks and got her out of there. They must be new. Marcel would not stand for that kind of public display."

"Unless he was the one making it." Niklaus quipped moving to the sidebar for a drink.

"That is true. I should have just ripped their hearts out and left it at that. Marcel would have thanked me."

Niklaus smirked to himself. He reached for a glass and realized his hand was shaking.

"So brother what would you have me do to find the two that attacked our young house guest?"

"Go back out and start asking questions of the other vampires so that Marcel knows we are searching for them. Let him come ask me why I'm asking about two of his Night Walkers."

Elijah couldn't help but notice the way Niklaus leaned against the bar, as if steadying himself. "Very well." He turned and walked from the room leaving Niklaus to his own thoughts.

Aislynn followed the willowy blond down a long hallway, taking in the Victorian decor of the magnificent plantation house. Finally she stopped at the last door before another staircase. "We all have rooms on this floor, except Nik. His is up that staircase. This will be your room as long as you are with us." She opened the door and stepped back.

Aislynn stepped inside, her breath catching in her throat and tears springing to her eyes. She had never seen a more warm and inviting room than this. The walls were painted a dark rose. The floors were a dark mahogany and the bed was the most beautiful four poster canopy bed she'd ever seen. Sheer drapes hung from the post almost completely encasing the bed. On the west was a huge picture window complete with a comfortable window seat that would be perfect for curling up and reading or for writing in her journal while the sun sank below the horizon leaving it's colors of reds, yellows, and gold's for her to appreciate. "I don't know what to say. I've never seen anything so beautiful," she whispered around the lump in her throat. Turning to Rebekah with tears in her eyes she said. "Thank you, this is wonderful."

"Nik takes great pride in our home, wherever it may be. If you need anything, my room is at the opposite end of the hall on the same side."

Aislynn thanked her again and Rebekah nodded before stepping out and shutting the door behind her. Aislynn dropped her backpack on the settee at the end of the bed. She was bone tired and all she wanted to was sleep for a week. She sat on the settee and took off her shoes and socks, then stripped down to her t-shirt and panties.

She slipped under the heavy comforter and rested her head on the pillow. Shutting her eyes she was not at all surprised to find the face of Niklaus Mikaelson behind her closed lids. She remembered how she had forgotten to breathe when she'd first laid eyes on him. She tried to put the pain and overwhelming heartbreak she sensed in him from her mind but it was difficult.

She continued to lay there for an hour tossing from side to side. After having slept in alleys and on park benches for the greater part of three years, she was not used to the comfort of a real bed. Especially not a bed this grand and comfortable. Her mind wandered back to the man she'd met a little earlier and couldn't help but wonder who had hurt him so badly. That kind of emotion didn't come from just one thing or person hurting him. It radiated off him so intensely that she'd wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and soothe away every hurt, every betrayal and show him that it didn't have to be that way. Shaking her head to clear him from her mind she got out of bed and walked to the mirror. "Aislynn you are crazy, you don't even know the man and you want to fix him. You better than anyone know some things just can't be fixed or forgotten."

Turning from the mirror she walked over to the window seat and sat down. Looking up at the moon she couldn't help but wonder where her sister Ariana was and if she was safe and happy. A single tear fell at the thought of her older sister, her protector when they were little. But then Ariana had gone off to college and everything had changed, changed for the worse. Wherever she was, Aislynn prayed her sister had found happiness. Feeling the nights events fully sink in she walked back over to the bed and climbed in. Laying her head on the feather down pillow she closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time Aislynn awoke several hours later the sun had shifted and was no longer shining in the window. She sat up and stretched feeling better than she had in a long time. She took a moment to look around the room in more detail and noticed a door on the opposite wall. Praying it was a bathroom she slipped from the bed and walked across the chilly floor, knocking tentatively. There was no sound and she reached for the knob and turned it. Relief flooded her as she found just what she was looking for on the other side. Joy replaced the relief as she took in the antique claw foot tub and Victorian sink. She almost squealed with excitement as she stepped inside the room.

Looking through the intricately carved armoire she found everything she needed for a nice hot bubble bath and to wash her hair that needed it desperately.

Turning on the water in the claw foot tub she adjusted it to the perfect temperature and added the bubbles. Once the bubble bath hit the steaming water the aroma of roses and lavender filled the bathroom mingling with the steam. She quickly slipped out of the t-shirt and slid her panties down her legs. With one toe she tested the temperature and slid down into the water until she was covered with heavenly bubbles. Immediately she felt the tension begin to ebb from her muscles. Closing her eyes to enjoy the solitude of a nice bubble bath she was surprised when an image of Niklaus appeared as if he was standing before her, a smile on his handsome face.

Instead of trying to rid herself of the image, she relaxed and studied it instead. She hadn't seen him smile yet and wondered if it even happened given the emotions she had sensed in him. She had the feeling that a genuine smile from Niklaus Mikaelson was a rare gift bestowed on very few.

By the time she finished her bath she had imagined all sorts of looks from that gorgeous face, some of which would make her blush if anyone could read her thoughts.

She dried her hair, pulling it into a messy bun before going back into the bedroom and pulling some clothes from her backpack. There wasn't much, living the way she had for the past several years she had to keep things to the bare minimum. She made a mental note to wash unmentionables in the sink before she went to bed again.

Checking herself once again in the mirror she made her way through the huge house and into the kitchen where she found Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah along with another woman she didn't know.

"Good morning, Aislynn. I trust you slept well?" Elijah asked being the first to see her hovering in the doorway. The poor child looked a tad uncertain.

Aislynn nodded. "Yes, Elijah. Thank you." Her eyes skipped over the occupants of the room, lingering just a moment on Niklaus before turning her full attention to Elijah. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

Elijah smiled as he walked to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug. "There is no need to thank us, dear. You are welcome here for as long as you need. I believe I can speak for us all when I say that we would much rather have you here with us then out there where I found you. Why don't you come sit and have breakfast."

"Thank you, Elijah." As she smiled up at him she could feel the energy in the room shift. Jealousy washed over her in waves as Elijah took her hand and lead her to a barstool directly across from the one person she did not know.

Aislynn climbed up on the bar stool and smiled at the woman sitting across from her. "Hi, my name is Aislynn," she said extending her hand to the brunette.

Hayley looked at Aislynn and then to her hand over her coffee cup. "So I've heard," she said getting up and moving to the sink.

Rebekah's jaw dropped and Elijah looked a little concerned. Aislynn looked at Rebekah and dropped her hand wondering what she had walked into. She didn't even know the woman and she was downright hostile towards her.

There was silence in the room and Aislynn dropped her gaze to the marble countertop. "Would you like some coffee, love?" Niklaus' voice met her ears, making her heart beat just a bit faster. She only nodded as she took in the anger radiating off of him.

The silence continued and she took the time to identify the mood of each of the occupants. It was at times a useful gift that she possessed. Rebekah was surprised, Elijah annoyed and the unnamed woman was jealous. Her head shot up when she sensed another presence in the room. One of complete and utter purity.

"Love, is there something the matter?" Niklaus asked seeing the confusion written in Aislynn's eyes as she scanned each person in the room finally stopping on Hayley, her eyes going to the other woman's stomach.

"No, not at all. I would love some coffee. Do you have cream and sugar?" She turned her attention to Niklaus, smiling softly at him.

"Of course, love. Anything you desire. Hayley, get our guest a cup of coffee," he said, a smirk on that handsome face as he seated himself next to her.

"Of course, Klaus, anything for the princess," she said grabbing a cup from the cupboard "Would she like a little arsenic with that?" she muttered knowing full well the three vampires in the kitchen would have heard her.

"Hayley! That is quite enough!" Elijah said before moving to remove the cup from her hand. "I'll get it." He poured the coffee and sat the cup in front of Aislynn before going to gather the cream and sugar, along with a spoon.

Sitting those things down he said "Perhaps after you have eaten you would like to take a walk with me."

"That would be lovely, Elijah. The view from my window is spectacular. I would love to explore the grounds. Thank you for the offer," she said giving him a small smile. She could feel Hayley's jealousy and anger grow with leaps and bounds as she slammed the cupboard and stormed from the room.

Rebekah leaned against the counter taking in the scene before her with glee. Hayley would make her brothers lives a living hell as long as the tiny redhead remained in the house. Of course, she felt bad for the two other women but only just a tiny bit.

"Did I say something wrong?" Aislynn asked quietly before taking a sip of her coffee. "I didn't want to upset anyone by being here."

"Hayley is just a bit emotional right now." Elijah reassured her. "She'll get over it. Let's get you something to eat. What would you like?"

"Cereal would be fine. I'm not a big breakfast eater. I know they say it's the most important meal of the day but I've never really liked it," she said watching him move to the cupboards to pull three boxes down.

Aislynn selected the cheerios and Elijah gathered the essentials. As he did so he could feel Niklaus' eyes burning into his back.

Rebekah wandered from the room and left the three of them alone.

Aislynn looked from one man to the other wondering about the dynamics of the situation. She knew that vampires couldn't procreate and it was very obvious to her Hayley was pregnant with someone's child. The tension between the three of them was so intense she felt as if she could reach out and touch it.

"So, Aislynn, where do you hail from?" Niklaus asked moving to sit across from her so he could see her fully.

"Out west," she said quietly picking up the spoon and taking a bite. "I've lived in a lot of places."

"Out west...it's nice out West." Nik replied glancing at Elijah. He could tell she was being evasive and couldn't help but wonder why. "Any siblings?" he asked trying again.

"No," she lied. She had long ago given up her sister, it was simply too painful to speak of Ariana to anyone.

Elijah watched Niklaus and Aislynn from where he stood by the kitchen sink, he had never seen his brother try so hard to engage a woman in simple conversation. It was comical to watch, Niklaus was always so in control of everything in his life, but this, it was out of his reach. Seeing Aislynn had finished her cereal and coffee he moved to remove the dishes. "Why don't you go get your jacket and we'll take that walk so I can show you the grounds," he said to her gently.

Aislynn looked at Niklaus and saw his mouth turn into a frown as she felt the pride rise up within him. "I'll be going out," he said suddenly.

Elijah turned to look at him. "Where are you going brother?"

"To do the job I gave you last night. I told you I wanted to know who the vampires were that attacked Aislynn. Since it's not done, I'm doing it myself," he grumbled leaving the kitchen without looking back.

Aislynn rose, her head down. She felt horrible, sure she was the cause of all the tension in the house. "I'll get my jacket."

When she rejoined him in the kitchen Elijah had donned his own coat. "Is that purely for looks or do vampires get cold?" she asked.

Elijah couldn't help the smile that broke across his face. "Cold doesn't affect us, but humans would find it odd if it was freezing cold out and we walked around without coats or hats. It helps us to blend in. So yes to answer your question it is for show."

"Sorry, it's just I know very little about vampires. For example I thought the sun killed vampires and turned them into burning infernos. but you, Rebekah and Niklaus walk around in the sun like it doesn't even bother you," she said as they headed out the door.

As they got to the steps Elijah offered her his arm. She smiled as she took it. "It is beautiful here."

"Yes, this place has been our home off and on going on three hundred years now." Elijah said as they crossed the yard.

Aislynn's eyes widened in surprise. "How old are you?"

Elijah tightened her arm through his. "My siblings and I are the original vampire family, we were turned 1000 years ago by our mother who was a powerful witch. She did so to protect us from a warring werewolf clan in the old country," he explained as his eyes took on a far off look.

"So you were the first vampires?"

"Yes. All other vampires descend from us. There were originally five of us. Two of our brothers are dead. To answer your earlier question, my ring protects me from the sunlight."

Aislynn reached over and touched the ring on his finger. "It's beautiful. Can I ask you a another question?"

"You can ask me anything you like. I will answer if I can."

Aislynn looked up at him hesitant. "Hayley...is she pregnant?"

The surprise she felt from him answered her question, even if he wouldn't. "Yes she is, how did you know?"

Aislynn took a deep breath to calm her frantically beating heart. "How do I explain this without sounding like a freak?" she asked more to herself then to him.

"Just take your time, Aislynn. Just take your time," Elijah said sensing this was a hard subject for her.

"When we were in the kitchen I felt another presence. Not like a spirit or ghost, more like a very pure, untouched soul. I used deductive reasoning and figured Hayley had to be pregnant."

Elijah stopped short. "What do you mean, felt another presence?" he asked cautiously wondering if he had inadvertently brought a witch into their home.

She saw the concern in his gentle eyes and felt a compelling need to reassure him. "I'm an empath."

Elijah breathed with a sigh of relief. "So you can read people's emotions, feel what they are feeling and so on?" he asked looking down at her a gentle look in his eyes.

"Yes, that is exactly what I can do. There are times when it's overwhelming, like last night when I got attacked. I've never felt so much evil in my life," she whispered tears stinging her eyes.

Elijah took her in his arms, stroking her hair as she buried her face in his chest. "I can take that memory away if you would like. I can make you forget the pain and the evil." He didn't understand the bond he felt with this girl, but he felt more protective of her than he had ever felt of anyone save his family.

Aislynn wrapped her arms around his waist and let the tears fall. She couldn't remember the last time someone had held her while she cried or cared enough to want to take away the pain. "No," she mumbled against his coat. "I need to remember there are things out there that aren't safe. I need to be more aware of my surroundings. For a long time I fought against my abilities because they've never brought anything good to my life."

Elijah pulled back slightly, one hand going to her face. With his index finger under her chin he brought her eyes up to meet his. "Maybe you just need someone who can appreciate your gifts."

She smiled up at him through her tears. "They aren't particularly useful most of the time. Though I can tell when someone is lying, or pretending to feel something they don't. I have read that in certain instances an empath can absorb another person's emotions. I haven't ever met another empath but I understand that particular ability is very rare."

Elijah brushed the tears from her cheek with his thumb. "I have read that there must be a strong emotional bond with the other person for that to happen. Now if you don't mind, it's my turn to ask you a question," he said taking her arm through his again and continuing to walk.

"You, my hero, can ask me anything you like." She leaned into his side laughing.

"Actually, my dear it's a couple of questions but I'll start with how you came to be sleeping on a park bench in New Orleans, Louisiana if you're from out west?" Elijah asked pulling her tighter against him and offering her his emotional support.

Aislynn felt the despair flood through her. She had never told another soul about what had happened to her in Nevada.

Aislynn spotted a bench in the garden. "Do you mind if we sit?"

He guided her to it and they both sat. Aislynn clasped her hands in front of her while Elijah kept his arm around her shoulders.

"I scarcely know where to start." She took a deep breath. "I was adopted as a baby. I guess I always knew I was different than other kids. I just didn't know how to voice that. Then when I started middle school everything intensified. I felt like a total freak at the time. By the time I made it to high school I started doing research and figured out what I was."

She wrapped her arms around herself and shut her eyes tightly. "I was almost eighteen when I got up the courage to talk to my parents about it. I wanted to know my birth parents, wanted to know if it was hereditary or if I was just a freak. They couldn't handle the truth, even though my abilities are relatively benign. They couldn't understand it and couldn't accept it. They kicked me out, I had no one and nothing. I've been wandering across the country...I guess just trying to find a place where I belong."

Elijah pulled her closer until her head laid on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through that all alone, with no family to support you emotionally or to help you find answers, but now you do, if you choose to accept it," he whispered dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "You will never be made to feel like a freak with us. Each of us are unique in our own way and our uniqueness is what makes us special. And you my dear, are very, very special."

Aislynn snuggled into his side. There was something about this man that made her feel completely safe and she trusted him instinctively to keep his word.

"My turn. How did Hayley end up here? Did you save her from rampaging vampires too?"

"Actually Hayley's story is a lot like your own. She came here searching for her birth parents. Her adoptive parents kicked her out after she changed into a werewolf the first time. She got a lead from Niklaus about werewolves with the same paw print birthmark she has. But when she got here a group of witches found out she was pregnant and held her hostage to try to use her and the baby as leverage over Niklaus," Elijah said sadly. "It took a lot of talk on my part to get them to release her to me."

Aislynn's heart froze. "How are Hayley and her baby leverage over Niklaus?" She prayed she had misunderstood. Prayed that what she'd read about vampires not being able to procreate was true. She didn't want Niklaus to be the father of Hayley's baby. She didn't understand why it mattered to her but suddenly it did. It mattered more than she could admit.

Elijah sighed. He wasn't sure how to explain this when he didn't understand it all himself. "Niklaus isn't a normal vampire, he's a hybrid. A vampire and a werewolf. Niklaus is the father of Hayley's baby. Like I said we don't know all the details because we didn't even know Niklaus was able to produce a child."

She couldn't bring herself to ask any more questions. She felt sick inside. Even if she didn't understand it herself, she still felt as if someone had ripped her heart out.

They continued to sit there in silence for a long time, Elijah holding her as she fought the unexplained tears.

Niklaus stood at the end of the drive watching as his brother escorted the beautiful redhead down the stairs and across the garden. The rage and jealously burned in his gut. When they stopped and Elijah turned and took her in his arms he had a barely controlled urge to rip Elijah's heart from his chest. "You don't even know this girl!" He admonished himself silently. He could sense the goodness in her. A goodness that he didn't deserve, he was afraid he'd hurt her if he tried to get close. He always managed to hurt the ones he loved. The jealousy burning in him told him she was someone special, someone he wanted to belong to. He knew instinctively that this one was going to matter. Niklaus turned and fled the scene before he lost his tenuous grasp on self control. He could not allow this to happen.

Hayley paced her bedroom, anger boiling through her. "What is it with Elijah and his desperate need to save every damsel in distress he came across." she asked herself. Passing the window for the tenth time she caught sight of them. The little bitch was wrapped in Elijah's arms. What the hell was going on? She had started to think there was something between them until little Miss. Goodie Two Shoes arrived. She balled her fists at her sides wanting scream until she couldn't scream any more. "Really Hayley, Arsenic? And here I thought my brother was the murderous one." Rebekah said coming into Hayley's room and flopping across her bed on her stomach.

Hayley turned and glared at Rebekah. Leaning against the windowsill she crossed her arms over her chest. "The last thing we need in this house is another woman!" she hissed.

"I don't know. Think of it this way, now we out number Elijah and Nik and we can really drive them crazy." Rebekah said trying to remain neutral.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I doubt the princess will play along with that. They are disgusting, falling all over themselves over her. She's not even that pretty."

Rebekah couldn't help but smile. "Green really isn't your color. What are you more mad at the fact that Nik is being nicer to her than he is to you or that Elijah is being Elijah and playing the white knight? Because if it's Elijah, you better get used to it sweetheart. He's been this way for a thousand years and you're not gonna change that about him. Even if you could, I wouldn't let you. It's what I love about him," Rebekah said seriously. "Besides, he's not interested in Aislynn the way your thinking he is," she added when Hayley just stared at her.

"Judging on the little exchange I just witnessed I think you are wrong about that, Rebekah."

"All I'm saying is don't be so outright hostile towards her or both Nik and Elijah are going to give you hell, and that isn't something that you want. If your that worried about it ask him. Elijah is always honest. I don't think he's physically capable of lying. Hell when he was a kid he'd do something wrong and he would tell on himself before any of us could." Rebekah pushed herself off the bed and walked to the door. "Last piece of advice. Don't alienate both of the Mikaelson brothers. You will regret it."

Hayley nodded and turned back to watch Elijah and Aislynn from her hiding spot.

At that exact moment Elijah turned and looked towards the house. He spotted Hayley watching them from behind the curtain. He still needed to have a discussion with her about her rudeness earlier. Aislynn had done nothing to deserve it and even if she hadn't heard it, Hayley's Arsenic comment was inappropriate. He would not tolerate any guest in the Mikaelson home being made to feel unwelcome. "Are you ready to head back?" he asked Aislynn gently.

She took a steadying breath. "Yeah, I think I need to lay back down. I don't feel very well."

Elijah was immediately concerned. "Should I call a doctor?" he asked quickly.

No doctor could cure her heart. She smiled up at him weakly. "No, Elijah. I'll be fine."

"Let's get you back to bed then. I will leave instructions that you are not to be disturbed," he said as they walked back up to the house. Walking through the front door they found Rebekah coming down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" she asked, noticing Aislynn was a little paler than she had been.

"Yes, I think the walk might have been a bit much for Aislynn. I am going to see her to her room."

Rebekah cocked an eyebrow watching how Aislynn leaned on Elijah. Maybe Hayley wasn't as delusional as she'd first thought. "I hope you feel better, Aislynn. If you need anything..." She let the thought trail off as the duo ascended the staircase. "Well, damn," she muttered to herself as they disappeared at the top of the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Niklaus had returned to the house surly and frustrated from a fruitless endeavor into the French Quarter. He entered the parlor to find Rebekah and Elijah playing chess and Hayley lounging on the couch looking bored.

"Where's Aislynn?" he asked conversationally.

Hayley just rolled her eyes and Elijah turned his attention to his brother. "She's upstairs. She wasn't feeling well."

Niklaus spun around. "What's wrong with her? Is it the vampire bites? Did you call the doctor?"

"Niklaus, calm yourself. She's fine, I gave her a bit of my blood last night. I think she is just overwhelmed with all that has happened. I mean it's not every day you find out vampires exist let alone get attacked by not one but two said beings," Elijah said his voice low and calm.

"I'm pretty sure she already knew about vampires. No one is that accepting at first!" Niklaus bit out. "I'm going up to check on her and if she isn't..." He let that hang in the air as he stalked out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time. Hayley made a gagging noise and Rebekah and Elijah raised their eyebrows at each other.

Niklaus stopped in front of her door, taking a moment to take Elijah's advice and calm himself so he didn't scare the poor girl to death. He had just raised his hand to knock when he heard the sobbing on the other side of the door.

Niklaus slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Aislynn was on her side curled up in a ball facing away from him. Walking around the side of the bed he knelt in front of her. "What is wrong, love? Talk to me," he whispered quietly as he reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were all red and puffy telling him she'd been crying for awhile.

She opened her mouth to speak, to lie to him once again and she couldn't do it. Another sob escaped her throat and he watched as her entire body convulsed with her overwhelming sadness.

Niklaus felt as if someone had daggered him directly in the heart. He moved up onto the bed and pulled her into his arms. "There, there, love. Everything is going to be okay."

He held her against his chest as she continued to sob. She knew it was wrong, that he had obligations to his unborn child as well as to the woman who was carrying it, but she couldn't make herself move away from the strength and comfort encircling her. She tried to tell herself it didn't mean anything.

Niklaus didn't say a word, he simply held her, stroking his hand down her long red hair offering her comfort until she was ready to tell him what troubled her heart. He couldn't believe that fate had brought this amazing woman here. She was soft, gentle and every touch sent sparks through his entire body. Her sobs began to subside and looked down at her. "Are you ready to tell me what has you so upset, love?"

She knew she couldn't tell him the truth. That it was the thought of him with another woman, fathering a child with her that made her heart shatter. She didn't want to lie to him again so she decided to at least right the first lie she had told him and tell him about the one thing that broke her heart as much as the thought of him did. Wordlessly she forced herself from his embrace.

Niklaus felt the emptiness in the pit of his stomach as she did so.

She reached for her backpack, which was still lying on the settee and unzipped the front pocket. Pulling the photo from it she looked down at the face of her beloved sister, smiling next to her own. That brought the tears to her eyes once again. She settled back on the bed, leaning against the headboard she handed the photograph to him,

Niklaus took the photograph from her and looked down at it. What he saw made him smile. Aislynn was a little younger than she was now, next to her was an older girl that looked a lot like Aislynn. "Who is with you in this picture?" Niklaus asked handing it back to her.

"My sister, Ariana."

Niklaus raised a single eyebrow. "You said you didn't have any siblings."

She dropped her gaze to her lap. "I lied to you, Niklaus. I'm so sorry. It just hurts so much to talk about her."

Niklaus understood better than anyone. He never mentioned Henrik, tried not to think of him because the pain was too much to bear. "What happened, love? You can tell me anything." He reached for her hand, wrapping his fingers around hers and waited for her to speak.

When she did it was as if the floodgates opened. She told him the same story that she had told Elijah, but more in depth. She shared how scared she had been, how betrayed she had felt when the people who should have loved and supported her unconditionally turned their backs on her. Her paralyzing fear that her sister would follow their lead. "So I just ran. I've been running ever since." She was in tears again and she brushed at them angrily.

Niklaus' throat tightened. "So Ariana had no idea about your ability as an empath?"

Aislynn shook her head. Laying the picture on the table beside the bed she turned back to look at him.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked gently.

"I assume somewhere in Reno. It's where we lived. She'd have graduated by now, went home to make a life. She never wanted to live anywhere else, unlike me. I got the gypsy blood. I always wanted to go somewhere other than where I was. I think it was because I never felt like I belonged anywhere."

Niklaus closed his eyes and squeezed her hand. "I know that feeling, love. All too well. Maybe your sister felt it too. I mean you are biological siblings, she was adopted just like you were. There is nothing stronger than the bond of siblings. If you want me to, I will find your sister for you."

"Do you think she would want to see me?" Her voice broke as the tears welled up again. This time it was her feelings for Niklaus that brought them to the surface.

"What I think is that you didn't give her a chance to accept you, because your parents reacted the way they did you assumed Ariana would feel the same way. But, love, she's your sister and for all you know she could have the same or similar abilities. I think she's probably been looking for you since you left."

The thought had never occurred to Aislynn before. Why hadn't she thought of it herself? Mentally she kicked herself. "I would love to see her, even if it is just one time."

"So would you like me to find her for you?" He wanted a definitive answer.

She looked up at him. "Yes, please." There was a slight tremor in her voice.

"Then I promise you I will. I will do whatever it takes, however long it takes."

He was already mentally making plans to hire a private investigator to find the woman. He would start first thing in the morning.

She didn't understand why these people, who most would have considered monsters, would be so kind to her. They had literally saved her life, taken her into their home and treated her more like family than her adoptive parents ever had.

Niklaus turned on his side so he was staring down at her. Even with her red puffy eyes she was the most incredibly beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Cupping her cheek he used his thumb to wipe away a tear. "I don't ever want to see you cry again," he whispered softly. Aislynn swallowed hard as she stared up into Niklaus' beautiful blue eyes.

Without thinking, Niklaus dipped his head and gently took her lips in a tender kiss. Her lips tasted like honey which made him want to kiss her deeper, but he didn't want to scare her. He willed himself to be gentle with her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

She lay still beneath him as he pressed his lips to hers. She could feel her heart racing wildly as his hand drifted down her side to grip her hip. For a single moment she lost herself in the kiss. Her hand was on his face as a low moan escaped her throat. Then the guilt hit her like a knife. No matter how rude Hayley was to her, this was her man, the father of her child. Her hand slipped down to his chest and she pushed ineffectively at him as she turned her head, causing his lips to land on her throat.

Niklaus placed a gentle kiss against her throat, the blood in her veins sang to him, a song like he'd never heard. One taste was all he wanted, just one taste. Something inside of him snapped him back to reality. He could feel her pushing against him, her fear rising within her. The reality of the situation sank into his brain causing him to bolt off of her and the bed. He was standing now ten feet from where she still laid trying to bring her breathing under control.

"Aislynn, I'm sorry!" he whispered afraid he'd hurt her.

Aislynn pulled herself up to a sitting position, arms wrapped protectively around herself. "Nik...I..." She didn't know what to say. She felt like the whore of Babylon, guilty of the sin of lust not to mention envy.

"No! Absolutely not, Aislynn. This was my fault. I mean, I wanted to kiss you but then it got a little out of hand, please tell me you are okay. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked moving to the bed in a blur.

Her mind was jumbled with the myriad of emotions floating through the room. "What? No! Nik, I...it was wrong. I shouldn't have..." She flinched as he reached out to her. His hand stopped in midair then dropped down to the bed beside him.

Niklaus looked at her in confusion. "What? I don't understand," he said now confused himself. Had he read her signals wrong? "You have done nothing wrong, Aislynn. I kissed you!" he added when she refused to look at him.

She bolted off the bed. If she stayed there next to him she'd end up in his arms again. "We can't do this Nik. It's not right!" she whispered urgently. She didn't want anyone else to hear them though she felt like wailing once again. "Damn it!" she hissed, swiping at the tears welling in her eyes yet again.

"Aislin, love, what is so wrong with a kiss?" he asked completely confused by what was happening before his eyes.

She rounded on him, a look of incredulity on her face. "Are you kidding me? You are kidding me right? The mother of your child is somewhere in this house right now! And you are up here with me. Making me promises and kissing me! It's not right, Nik. I am not that kind of woman. I don't mess around with another woman's man. Call it a girl code or whatever but I refuse to hurt Hayley that way!"

Niklaus sank down on the bed as hysterical laughter burst from deep down in his stomach. He was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face. "Aislyn...love, you...have it all...wrong." He said between bouts of laughter.

Aislynn stopped, glaring at him indignantly. Hands on her hips she stomped her foot. "Stop laughing at me Niklaus! This isn't funny. Pray tell, what exactly do I have wrong? Is Hayley not pregnant with your child?"

Niklaus wiped the tears from his eyes. "Please, love, just let me explain...Hayley is carrying my child, but we are not involved in a relationship. If you watch her closely it's Elijah she's interested in not me. We can't even be in the same room together for long...and did you just stomp your foot at me?" he asked starting to laugh again.

She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at him. "So if you can't stand to be in the same room how did you manage to get her pregnant and yes I did stomp my foot!"

"It was one very crazy and very drunk night, a night that will never be repeated. It only takes one time as they say," he said seriously.

"Oh." She felt the anger and frustration begin to drain from her body. "Still. She is having your baby. And she obviously hates me, so maybe you are wrong about what it is that Hayley wants."

"She thinks Elijah wants you, so therefore she's jealous. A jealous werewolf is never a good thing. You can confirm all this with Rebekah or better yet ask the noble Elijah himself, he never lies," Niklaus said getting up and walking to her.

Her pulse raced faster the closer he got to her. The desire pulsed off of him like an aura and she felt consumed by it. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

Niklaus heard her breathing hitch and her pulse increase. Stopping in front of her he settled his hands on her hips and pulled her body to his wrapping his arms around her. Leaning down he rested his forehead against hers he closed his eyes and sighed. "I would never do anything to disrespect you, love. I don't know why but you've got this hold on me that I just can't shake. I saw you earlier with Elijah and the jealousy was so red hot I wanted to rip his heart out of his chest for daring to touch you," he whispered softly.

"He was just comforting me." She managed a breath. "We were talking about last night and I..." She pulled back from him. "I can't even think with you this close."

Niklaus reluctantly let her go. "It's okay, love, I understand but I still got jealous...hell I don't even remember the last time I got jealous over a woman." He said running his hand through his hair feeling frustrated himself.

"And here I thought Vampires had eidetic

memories" She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, Nik. I don't mean to upset you, or anyone in this house. Maybe it would be better for everyone if I was on my way."

"No! Absolutely not!" he roared. "You are not leaving," he said stalking towards her like an animal on the prowl.

Aislynn stood her ground, refusing to cower in front of him despite the look on his face, his eyes glowing amber as the rage radiated off him. "And if I don't? What will you do, Niklaus?"

Niklaus prowled around the room trying to temper the rage he felt. Feeling himself coming under control he looked up at her. He didn't know what to say to that. Here he was angry and scared to death at the thought of her leaving and she stood their proudly, refusing to move even though she knew he could very well make her stay. "I won't do anything. I want you to want to be here. If you want to leave then leave, but just know you walked away not me," he whispered sadness filling his eyes. Without another word he left the room afraid if he didn't he'd throw her over his shoulder and haul her down to the dungeon and lock her inside.

Aislynn stood staring at the door. She knew full well that she wouldn't leave. Niklaus Mikaelson would consume her. Like a moth drawn to a flame. Only the poor moths don't know they would be consumed. She knew and still she would choose to be consumed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Niklaus leaned against the counter, on hand braced against the marble as he downed his third straight scotch. He heard footsteps and groaned wondering who was coming to interrupt his brooding. It had been several hours since the incident with Aislynn and he was still amped up. He wasn't sure he could handle it if she left. No woman had ever made him feel the way Aislynn did.

Hayley padded into the kitchen, her eyes narrowing as they landed on Niklaus. She stopped next to him, taking the glass from his hand and sniffing it. "Isn't this what got us in trouble before?"

"Now is not the time to be a smart ass, Hayley. Go play your games with Elijah," he said irritably.

She continued to stand next to him, pouring him another drink. "But you are a much better partner, Klaus." She offered him the glass.

"Any arsenic in this?" He asked taking it from her.

"No, baby daddy, the only one I want to poison is that little tramp upstairs," she said. "You know they say it's better the second time around," she murmured pressing into him.

Niklaus looked down at her, disinterestedly. "It would just about have to be if memory serves,"

"Well I didn't hear you complaining afterwards!" she said haughtily.

"That's because I was too busy trying to gnaw my own arm off." Niklaus said moving away from her to sit down.

She glared at him from her spot by the bar, watching as he downed the scotch. Pasting a smile on her face she picked up the bottle and moved across the room. Leaning against him heavily she refilled the glass.

"Come on, Klaus. Let's have some fun. The bun is already in the oven. No harm, no foul, right?"

She sat the bottle on the table and pretended to trip, placing herself directly in his lap.

"For the love of all that is holy, Hayley. Be careful!" Niklaus growled as he caught her his arms.

"Hey Nik...do..." Aislynn said walking into the room and stopped short, her mouth hitting the floor. Her eyes, full of hurt, went from Niklaus' face to Hayley's and back to Niklaus'. "Never...sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt," she choked out before turning and fleeing the room.

Niklaus stood abruptly, dumping Hayley squarely on her ass. "You bitch!" He glared down at her. "You did that on purpose! I should just snap your neck and be done with you!"

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Elijah asked coming into the room, seeing Hayley on the floor with Niklaus standing over her with a murderous look on his face. "Niklaus. Step away from Hayley," he said calmly.

Niklaus glared at Elijah. "Why should I? I don't want her or her brat here. I never did."

"Nik!" Rebekah yelled coming up behind Elijah upon hearing the commotion. "How could you say that about your own child?"

Niklaus sighed in exasperation and threw up his hands in disgust. "One lousy mistake! One lousy night of mediocre sex and I am to be punished for the rest of my miserable existence!"

"Mediocre sex?" Hayley screamed grabbing the nearest vase and hurling it at Niklaus' head.

They heard feet running down the steps then the front door slamming shut.

Niklaus ducked just in time, the vase whistling past his head and smashing against the cabinet. He took a deep breath. "You," he glanced at Hayley. "Clean that up." He turned to Elijah, "You, get her under control or she is out on her backside. I am done with this."

He strode from the room in pursuit of Aislynn. He refused to let her go without a fight.

Aislynn ran from the house, tears streaming down her face. She should have known better than to believe him. The first time she walks into a room she finds the little wolf bitch in his arms. Niklaus Mikaelson was a lying bastard. She could hear him yelling her name so she picked up the pace running faster, ducking in and out tress that made up the wooded area behind the house. Before she knew what was happening Niklaus dropped out of the sky landing in front of her in a crouch.

She froze, a yelp escaping from her lips.

"And just where do you think you are going, little one?" he asked as casually as if he was inquiring about the weather.

"I'm getting away from you, you no good, lying, cheating bastard!"

"Aislynn, love, it's not what you think, Let's just go back to the house and talk about this. You don't even have your jacket and its freezing out here," Niklaus said holding up his hands as if calling a truce.

"Yeah as cold as your frozen heart," she said moving to walk around him.

His hand shot out, curling around her upper arm as he pulled her in front of him again. "Do you really think you can outrun a vampire, love?"

She tried to shake off his hand. It was useless. "You said I could leave if I wanted. Well, I want! I never want to see your lying face again!"

"I did say that, but not this way. You and I are going to talk. Like it or not. And then, I'm going to kiss you again. And if you still want to leave after that I will let you go with no argument."

"Nik...please...why can't you just let me go?" she whispered tears filling her emerald eyes. "This is for the best...you are going to be tied to Hayley for the rest of your life and I can't play second fiddle, maybe to the baby...but not to that bitch. I won't do it!"

He pulled her to him. "You could never be second fiddle to anyone, love. Hayley is playing games and I am sick of them. I won't lose you because of her. I refuse." He wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her over his shoulder. "We are going inside to talk. It is too cold out here, you are freezing."

Niklaus walked to the guest cottage that sat back in the woods. It had often been used for a hunting lodge back in the old days. He didn't know what kind of disrepair it was in but it was better than being out in the cold. Opening the door he walked inside and sat Aislynn on her feet before kicking the door closed. "Have a seat, love, I'll find a couple of blankets."

Aislynn stood in the middle of the room glaring at him refusing to do as he asked out of spite.

He found what he was looking for and turned to find her standing there. He sighed in exasperation.

He held the blanket out to her. When she continued to defy him he shrugged. "It's either this or me. I will not have your teeth chattering while I try to talk some sense into you."

Although curling up against him had it's obvious perks she was still angry enough to spit. Jerking the blanket from him she moved to the couch and wrapped it around herself as she sat down defiantly refusing to look at him.

Instead of taking the spot next to her he knelt in front of her. "Aislynn, please look at me. I did not lie to you. I will never lie to you. There is nothing between Hayley and I."

Aislynn blinked back tears. "It sure didn't look that way. One minute your upstairs holding and kissing me, the next you've got her in your arms," she whispered as the tears fell despite her effort to keep them at bay. "I don't think I've ever felt so cheap in my life."

"That was all Hayley, trying to bait me, make me angry. I'm ashamed to say that it worked, but that doesn't change the fact that I want less than nothing to do with her."

Aislynn finally looked down at him. Unable to resist she reached out and brushed a strand of hair off his forehead. "I don't understand why. You say she wants Elijah, why threaten and bait you. It doesn't make any sense at all."

"I think it's actually more about you than it is about either Elijah or myself. Jealousy is an ugly thing and when it rears its head, people get hurt."

Aislynn nodded. She saw it, felt it every day. She'd always prided herself on being above it but today, seeing Hayley in his arms all she had wanted to do was rip her hair out by its roots. "I understand, Nik. I just don't think it's good for any of us to live like this."

"You're right it's not. So let's figure out what we can do about it, figure out a way everyone can be happy and get along," he said taking her hand in his, kissing each knuckle on the hand he held.

"I've spent over a thousand years looking for you. I won't lose you now. You call the shots on this one, love."

She reached out and touched his face. "I don't want to leave you, Nik. I don't want to have to live without you."

He stood and held out his hand to her. "You will never have to. If it comes down to a choice, I will always choose you."

Aislynn took his hand and allowed him to pull her into his arms. "I'm giving fair warning, she touches you again, pregnant werewolf or not I will beat her ass!" she whispered slipping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

Niklaus chuckled. "I have no doubt of that." He hugged her to him tightly as his heart swelled almost to bursting. It was an unfamiliar sensation and he held her tighter.

After several minutes he whispered against her hair. "There is just one more thing, love."

"What's that?" she asked, her voice muffled against his chest.

He pulled back, loosening his grip only slightly. "I do believe I promised that I would kiss you again. May I?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she whispered tilting her head back so he had full access to her mouth.

He cupped her face in both hands and put all that he did not know how to say into that kiss.

Aislynn felt the now familiar wave wash over her and she forgot the need to breathe as his tongue slid across her lips, begging for entrance, which she willingly granted.

His hands moved back down to her waist, holding her tightly. When he finally pulled back, she was breathless-and fully aware of his attraction to her.

Aislynn drew in a ragged breath as she dropped her forehead to his chest and told herself to breathe deeply so she didn't pass out. "As much as I hate to leave here, we should probably be getting back before it gets dark," he said dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Besides, it is time to set some ground rules for our happy little home," he added as he pulled her into his side.

Aislynn blinked back tears once again. It had been a long time since she'd had somewhere to call home. But she knew where ever Niklaus Mikaelson was that would be her home. "Yes it is!" she agreed.

Niklaus pushed the front door open and bellowed for the other occupants of the house. Slowly they began to appear. First Rebekah, then Elijah. He growled and screamed Hayley's name again.

Finally she came down the stairs. She seemed a bit subdued and that put Niklaus on edge. "Let's all sit down in the parlor. We need to have a serious discussion."

"Can we do this a little later please? I'm not feeling so well." Hayley said with her hand on her stomach.

Rebekah rolled her eyes behind Hayley's back. "No." This time it was Elijah that spoke. "We definitely need to get some things out in the open."

Like a whipped puppy Hayley made her way to one of the couches and sat down with her eyes down cast. Aislynn took a seat next to Rebekah and Elijah sat next to Hayley while Niklaus remained standing. "Well let's get this family meeting going," Rebekah said with a sigh. She was really pissed at Hayley for causing so much drama.

"First off, I want it known that Aislynn is now a part of this family. She will be treated with common decency. I don't expect everyone to get along every second but there will be no more uncalled for rude behavior or snipping comments." He looked directly at Hayley.

"I suppose that goes for her as well?" Hayley snapped.

"Seriously Hayley?" Rebekah asked. "Aislynn hasn't been rude to one single person. You on the other hand wanted to put Arsenic in her coffee 5 minutes after meeting her."

Niklaus took a deep breath. "Yes, if hell were to freeze over and Aislynn was rude to you unprovoked then I would be upset with her."

Elijah cleared his throat. "I have something, I would like to say."

Niklaus nodded to Elijah. "Yes, brother?"

"You must not touch Hayley in anger again. Regardless of what she may or may not do, she is still pregnant and that is nonnegotiable. I gave my word and I will not break it."

Aislynn raised her hand. "I have something I need to say."

"Go ahead , love, the floor is yours." Niklaus said.

"Hayley, I understand that you and Nik are having a child together and I am fully supportive of that co-parental relationship and I will never interfere because it's not my place, but as far as relationships go, parenting is it. You will keep your filthy paws off of Niklaus and that is nonnegotiable," she said staring Hayley directly in the eye showing no fear whatsoever.

Rebekah snickered, she'd almost pulled off that little speech. Hayley glared at Aislynn. "It would seem you have some claws of your own, princess."

"Ladies, let's play nice shall we?" Elijah said calmly.

Niklaus cleared his throat. "Quite right, brother. I also want it made perfectly clear, so there are no future incidents like today, that there is nothing between Hayley and I. Beyond the child, we share nothing."

"So now that is all cleared up and we are one big happy family can I be excused since I had absolutely nothing to do with any of this...for once?" Rebekah asked.

"Is there anything else anyone would like to say before we adjourn?" Niklaus looked around at the others expectantly.

When no one spoke Niklaus smiled. "Great. I'm starving."

Aislyn looked up at him her eyes a little wide. "You mean..."

Niklaus' eyes darted from Rebekah to Elijah then back to Aislynn.

"I think tonight, we will eat in." He hoped that the other two got the message.

"No...it's fine go out...it's something I need to get used to. I just hadn't thought that far ahead."

Aislynn said feeling totally embarrassed now that she'd made a fool of herself in front of all of them. "I'm going to be upstairs if anyone needs me," she said with a small smile before rushing out of the room.

"Why don't you two go out? I will go when you return." Niklaus suggested.

"Yeah...umm...that might be best" Rebekah said glancing at the grin on Hayley's face. "I won't be long brother" she added as she passed him.

"Take your time, I'm in no hurry."

Elijah stood. "I shall return soon as well." He was a bit worried about the three of them being alone together. He needed to replenish his own depleted supply.

Niklaus left the room, heading to the kitchen. Elijah turned to Hayley. "Behave yourself. Do not provoke him."

"I'll be a good girl. I promise." Hayley muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aislynn entered her room, she was so tired. The past twenty-four hours had been completely overwhelming.

She stopped short when she spotted the folded laundry on the bed, a note perched on top.

Picking up the note and the freshly laundered t-shirt she smelled it and sighed. Opening the note she smiled.

Aislynn, you dropped these on your way out. I'm not the best at doing laundry but I noticed it was all you had so I washed them. How about we go on a shopping spree tomorrow courtesy of my brother? Oh and don't worry about Hayley, karma's a bitch and she get hers eventually. R

Her smile widened. "Thanks Bekah," she said to the empty room. She took a quick bath, slipped into the clean t-shirt and panties before crawling under the covers. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She felt she'd barely closed her eyes when she heard the knock on her door. Opening her eyes she realized it was full on dark now. "Come in," she called sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey beautiful. You haven't eaten since breakfast." Niklaus appeared in the doorway, a tray in his hand.

She cocked her head at him, "And when was the last time you ate, Nik?"

"Don't worry, love. It will be at least a week before I begin to desiccate," he said with a wink.

She smiled up at him. "What do you have there? It smells great."

"I made you an omelet. Ham and cheese. I hope you aren't a vegetarian." He placed the tray across her knees. "I brought you juice, didn't figure you'd want the coffee, that is for me. We can go shopping tomorrow, get whatever you want."

She removed the cover and inhaled deeply, her mouth watering. "Oh speaking of shopping, Rebekah invited me to go with her tomorrow. would that be okay?" Aislynn picked up the fork and began to eat.

"I suppose she volunteered my credit card as well didn't she?" he asked taking the spot next to her on the bed, reaching for the coffee cup.

"Touch that and I will stab you."

Niklaus laughed and lounged back watching her enjoy her meal. "If you go out I want you to be with one of us for awhile. Just to ensure your safety. New Orleans is full of vampires that aren't too happy that my siblings and I are in town. And no going out after dark."

She nodded and nudged the coffee cup toward him. "I was half kidding about the coffee. You can have it. But for future reference I can drink coffee 24/7 it doesn't bother me at all. So why would the vampires here care about the three of you being in town?" She took a drink of the orange juice before going back to the omelet. "This is really good, Nik."

"What you think just because I'm a 1000 year old vampire I don't know how to cook?" he asked with a grin.

"Well 1000 years ago it was pretty much mandatory for a woman to be barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen," she said with a smirk. "Men didn't do the women's work."

He shrugged. "Times change, things change. I've had a millennia to practice a lot of skills that may surprise you."

Aislynn groaned, all kinds of naughty visions rolling through her head making her breasts tingle with anticipation.

Niklaus smirked. He could almost read her thoughts given the blush creeping over her face. He stopped when his own body responded to the mere thought. He shifted on the bed.

Aislynn watched him shift uncomfortably. "I'm sorry I made a big deal out of you going out to feed. I guess I just hadn't thought of what you eat for nourishment," she said unable to look at him.

He shrugged again. "You didn't make a big deal of it, love. I spoke without thinking and made you uncomfortable. I am the one who should be apologizing."

Aislynn shook her head. "No, Nik you can't help what you are. You should never apologize for that. I...just..." She said unable to put what she was feeling into words.

"You know you can ask me anything you need to right?" His voice was soft and gentle and she placed the tray on the floor next to the bed. "I was just wondering what it all means? The ones who attacked me, they meant to kill me. Is that what you do?" He could hear the tremor in her voice and it knifed through his heart.

"I told you before that I will never lie to you...I have killed in the past Aislynn, and I may have to kill in the future. The younger you are the hungrier you are. Rebekah, Elijah and myself, we can survive on very little human blood now. There are even a few vampires I've known that survive on animal blood. They aren't as strong or resilient as a vampire who feeds on human blood but they survive," he said reaching for her and pulling her into his arms. He needed her to understand that not all vampires were monsters like the ones she had encountered the night before.

"So you don't have to kill to feed? To survive?" she asked casually.

"No, it is not absolutely necessary. I could go a week on what would fit in that coffee cup." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Certain things help. Alcohol, coffee, that kind of thing. It calms the jitters."

Aislynn snuggled into him. "I was so afraid last night. I thought I was going to die...if Elijah hadn't..." she whispered her voice cracking.

His arms tightened around her. He didn't want to even think of it. Now that she was there he could not imagine her not being in his life. And to think that he'd almost missed her entirely.

He felt a renewed sense of rage at the two who had almost taken her from him. The fact that they didn't know it was irrelevant for Niklaus. They had to pay, with their lives.

Aislynn sensed the anger coursing though him and laid her hand over his heart. It took him several minutes to realize what she was doing.

Niklaus blinked a few times as he stared into her eyes. The rage he felt slowly ebbed out of his body and into hers. "Did you just..." he asked unable to finish his sentence as peace began to flow through him.

"Are you mad?" she asked softly, her fingers trailing across his chest idly.

He thought about it. No, he wasn't mad. He just felt good. For the first time in a long time he felt completely content. "No, my love. I am not mad."

"Good because I never want you to feel that much anger. It's not healthy," she whispered closing her eyes with a yawn as she snuggled deeper into him.

He lay there, eyes closed willing his body to stop responding to the feel of her soft curves against him as she fell asleep. This wasn't the time for lust.

Aislynn lazily trailed her fingertips and nails across his chest and stomach. She loved the feel of being this close to him. It seemed like their bodies were made to fit together like this. She felt him shift and her knee brushed against his groin she felt him harden and was surprised. Looking up at him through her lashes she noticed his eyes were closed tightly. Shifting again she pressed her lips to the velvet skin of his throat.

His hand went to the back of her head trapping her face against his neck as he deliberately exhaled through clenched teeth.

She kissed him again, this time along his jaw and she heard the groan erupt from his lips.

He released his hold on her and waited to see what she would do next. He knew he shouldn't be letting this happen, not this soon but he couldn't stop himself.

Aislynn continued to kiss his neck, small short pecks along the column of smooth skin until she reached his ear. When she placed one behind it he thought he would fall off the bed.

She wasn't stupid. She'd seen movies, read books. She knew all the things she should be doing, but she was still hesitant. She'd never actually tried them on anyone before. She shifted on the bed, looking up at him to find him watching her intently.

He pulled her in for a heated kiss. He felt as if he could devour her as he lavished kisses all over her face and neck, his fingers tangling in the long red strands as she moaned and whimpered at his touch.

He forced himself to pull back, he knew he had to be very careful with her. She wasn't a vampire or werewolf and sex with her would have to be very different than it had ever been before.

She dropped her head and placed a kiss over his heart as her hands found the edge of his t-shirt. She tugged the material up, revealing his toned abs and the little dents above the waistband of his jeans that made even smart girls stupid.

As the material continued to clear his body she took in the sculpted chest and broad shoulders. A tattoo she didn't know he had appeared as he leaned forward and let her pull the shirt free from his body.

Once again he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. His entire body burned for her touch and it took every ounce of self restraint he possessed to let her take the lead and set the pace.

Releasing her from his grip he leaned back and waited for her. While she admired his body he vowed that when the time came he would worship her body like she was the goddess Aphrodite herself.

There was the slightest hesitation as she reached out to touch his chest with her fingertips. Once again a groan echoed through the room. "Bloody hell." He went back to the deliberate exhalation in an effort to calm the throbbing of his nerves under her touch.

Her fingertips were followed by her lips and he was sure he would lose his mind. His fingers dug into the comforter as he left a trail of wet kisses down his torso. When he felt her tongue graze his belly button he lost it.

Grabbing her by the shoulders he hauled her up his body to attack her lips with his tongue and teeth. Flipping her onto her back he let his hands move down her body, to the spot where the comforter covered her. Gripping it in one hand he yanked it up, flinging it to the floor.

When he saw that she was only wearing a skimpy pair of white cotton panties he whimpered. He'd learned long ago that white cotton drenched in the arousal of a woman who wanted him was a thousand time sexier than lace on an indifferent one.

He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. His eyes moved up her body and he could see the pebble hard nipples peeking through the t-shirt covering her heaving breasts. Continuing to her face he saw the kiss swollen lips, the redness were his whiskers had rubbed against her delicate skin, finally his eyes met hers. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me, Aislynn?"

She chewed her bottom lip nervously. He immediately saw the change in her countenance. "Aislynn?" he spoke her name cautiously.

"I'm sorry, Nik. Did I do something wrong?"

He stared at her in complete confusion. "Wrong? Are you bloody kidding me?"

Aislynn felt like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry, Nik. I'm not very good at this. I know you are probably used to more...experienced women."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Aislynn?"

Her eyes dropped. "I haven't wanted anyone else enough to let them touch me like this."

It took a moment for his head to separate itself from the storm raging in his body, a moment to cool his mind and understand what she was telling him.

Niklaus groaned and rolled off her."Bloody hell, Aislynn! This is not something you bring up at the last minute before execution!" he exclaimed loudly.

He sat there on the edge of the bed his conscience waging a war. "Did you even think this through? You can't just rub all over a man and expect there not to be consequences. Anyone else wouldn't have given a damn if you were a virgin. They would have just taken what you were offering without a thought about you afterward!"

He might as well have shoved one his daggers through her heart. His words were just as devastating. Tears coursed down her face even as she spoke softly. "I wouldn't have offered it to just anyone, which is the whole point here. I did expect there to be consequences. I expected to make love to you. For you to be my first, my last...the only one."

Her words penetrated his brain as the tears on her face ripped his heart to shreds. Turning to her he took her hand gently in his and kissed her palm. "Aislynn...I'm sorry that's not how I meant it...I just...Nobody ever in a 1000 years has ever offered me such an amazing gift as their virginity. In the time I was born and raised a woman's virginity was sacred, something to not be taken without a vow being made...damn it all to bloody hell I'm screwing this up even more," he whispered dropping his head into his hand as his throat grew thick with emotion he felt like he was choking on it. He had no idea how to explain to her what he was feeling. He'd already made her feel horrible and there was no taking it back.

"You promised never to lie to me, Niklaus. Don't start now."

He shot to his feet, pacing the floor he raked his hand through his hair forcefully. "I am not lying to you, Aislynn! I do not take this lightly! This is not a game!"

She was getting mad now. "Except when you have drunken one night stands with werewolf bitches and get them pregnant!" She was on her feet now as well, glaring at him from across the bed.

He stopped pacing and turned to face her. The rage was back on his face, eyes glowing as he hissed at her. "The werewolf bitch was hardly a virgin. I'm pretty sure she was fucking one of my hybrids as well and it was one damn time! And one more thing!" He was yelling now. "I didn't have to worry about doing permanent damage to her. I didn't have to be careful not to kill her!"

Aislynn blinked rapidly as his words took root in her brain. "What do you mean...be careful to not kill her?" she whispered.

Niklaus smirked at her. "I mean have you ever had sex with a vampire?" He slapped himself in the forehead dramatically. "Oh that's right, you have never had sex with anyone!"

She stood in silence, the tears making their descent once again. Her eyes burned, but still she didn't back down.

He refused to let her tears get to him. She had to know what she was getting herself into, what she was asking of him. Throwing the virgin card in on the top of the heap simply was too much.

He leapt across the bed in a flash and was standing in front of her before she could blink back another tear.

"I'm talking about superhuman speed." She took a step back. "Raw power so unimaginable that you should be running for your life right now." He advanced on her and she took another step back. "Ever see that silly Twilight movie?"

She swallowed hard and he took another step towards her.

"Edward has nothing on me, love." She felt the back of her knees hit the mattress, trapping her between the bed and his advancing body.

His voice was so deadly calm she thought she would faint. "He's only had a century. I've had ten times that." His hand come up and she thought he was going to hit her. She braced herself and closed her eyes.

She heard the splintering wood as his fingers crushed the heavy post on the canopy. "Imagine what I can do to a headboard."

Aislynn felt the fear leave her body. Taking a deep breath she straightened and faced him eye to eye, nose to nose. "You're not going to scare me away no matter what you say or do, Niklaus Mikaelson. I know what I want and you are what I want. For the first time in my life I feel like I've found the missing piece. I know you are afraid you'll hurt me, maybe kill me, but I trust you with every fiber of my being. I am offering everything I have heart, body and soul to you. It's yours for the taking, Nik," she whispered laying her hand against his heart.

Niklaus felt that insidious emotion welling up throughout his entire body. He wanted. Good God how he wanted to take what she was offering, consequence be damned. He reached for her face, cupping her chin in his hand. "You are bright and brave and beautiful and I do not deserve you."

"Yes, Nik, you do. You deserve the same thing everyone else deserves and that is unconditional, undying love. Someone to stand beside you through thick and thin, good and bad. You may have done some bad things in your life but you've also lived a longer life than anyone should have too. So yeah, you may have done some bad things but people weren't meant to live for a thousand years," she whispered slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I trust you to not lose control, like I said it's all yours for the taking," she whispered seriously.

He clung to her as if his very existence depended on it. "You might trust me, but I don't trust myself," he whispered as he buried his face in her neck.

"I can wait until you trust yourself, I'm not going anywhere. When I give my love its forever," she whispered stroking his hair.

Tears stung his eyes as he whispered, "Always and forever?"

"Always and forever, Nik." His heart clenched as she made the promise that his siblings had made to him so many years ago.

Niklaus released her and moved to straighten the covers. "Climb in, love. You need to get some sleep, it's been a rough day for you," he said gently helping her into bed.

"You aren't leaving are you?" she whispered settling back against the pillows.

"I think it best. At least for now. I'll be right upstairs. You only have to whisper my name and I will know you need me."

"Very well. Goodnight, Nik."

"Good night, love. Sweet dreams," he said leaning down and dropping a kiss on her lips. "I love you!"

He was at the door, the knob in his hand when she whispered, "I love you, Nik." He grinned and stepped into the hallway.

Aislynn turned onto her side, spotting his shirt laying on the bed where she'd dropped it earlier. Reaching for it she pulled it to her. Pressing her nose to it she inhaled his scent. He'd never see that shirt again.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Thank you all for the many favorites, likes and follows! You guys are amazing! That being said despite all of that there are only two reviews...We would LOVE to hear what you think. What do you like? What do you hate? We cannot grow as writers without your input! And it would make the Niklaus and Elijah musi very happy. Happy musi=faster updates and more stories! So for the love of all that is Holy, take a minute to let us know what you think! LOL

Aislynn awoke slowly and stretched. She was still snuggled under the covers when she heard her door open and close. Peeking out from under the covers she spotted Rebekah looking around her wrecked room. "Hey lazy butt, get up we've got clothes to buy on a credit card with no limit," she said waiving Niklaus' credit card under her nose.

"I'm not spending a lot," Aislynn said groggily.

"That's okay, I am! Christmas is two weeks away and Nik is buying his own gift this year. Now get your tush outta that bed."

Aislynn was grateful that Rebekah didn't mention the mess or the t-shirt that she stuffed under her pillow before throwing back the covers. "Fine Miss Bossy Pants."

"That reminds me, the winter ball is next week. We need to die for dresses. And Nik wants to talk to you before we leave."

Rebekah watched as Aislynn dressed, discreetly looking for any sign or symptom of injury. Her eyes were still red and the whisker burn on her face was still visible but other than that she noted nothing. She was glad, she didn't want to have to expend the energy to kick Nik's ass before going out to spend an unspeakable amount of his money.

"Do you know if Nik ever went to feed last night?" Aislynn asked as she pulled a brush through her hair.

Rebekah shrugged. "I don't think so, but I did go to bed after the screaming stopped."

Aislyn blushed. "Sorry, we kind of had an argument as you can see," she said motioning around the room. "I'll tell you about it when we leave the house...I kind of need your advice," she whispered as they left her room and headed downstairs.

Rebekah was pretty sure she had gotten the gist of it from Nik's tirade, but she wouldn't embarrass the other girl. "Nik is in his study. Down that hall to the right."

"Thanks Bekah, I'll see you in a few," she said with a small smile.

Walking down the hall she stopped outside the office door and knocked softly. She wasn't sure what she was in for so she steeled herself for the worse.

"Enter!" She heard Niklaus call out.

When she stepped inside he was glowering down at the computer screen in front of him.

"Nik, you wanted to see me?"

He looked up to see her standing just inside the door, his whole countenance changed, a wide smile spreading across his handsome face. "Good morning, my love." He stood and came around the desk taking her in his arms and kissing her before leaning back against the desk.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you need something from me? Or did you just want to see me before I left?"

Niklaus smile at her brightly. "Of course I wanted to see you before you left, but I also wanted to get some information from you on your sister. A friend of mine who is a private investigator faxed me a list of requested information to send him so he could start looking for Ariana. The sooner I get it to him the better, so I wanted to ask you for it before you left," he said turning and grabbing a sheet of paper and handing it to her.

Aislynn felt tears prick the back of her eyes. "You're really going to try and find my sister for me?" she whispered choked up.

"Of course I am, love. I made you a promise didn't I?"

She nodded.

"Elijah isn't the only one who keeps his word around here. Sit, fill this out as best you can."

Aislynn took the chair he indicated and he handed her a pen. As she scribbled the information down he watched her. "I gave Rebekah my credit card. It has no limit so get anything you need."

She glanced up at him and smirked. "I need a new bed. From now on, we fight in your room!" she quipped.

Niklaus couldn't hide the grin. "Yes, well that's already been ordered, love, it will be delivered this afternoon. As for fighting I don't plan on doing that ever again," he said moving behind his desk as his computer dinged with an incoming message.

"I don't need a lot, so your bank account will be relatively safe."

Niklaus steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them. "You need an entire wardrobe and quite frankly anything that your heart desires. Don't worry about the money. Make sure you get a dress for the ball. It's formal, so please keep that in mind." He couldn't wait to see her dressed up. "As a matter of fact you need some dressy clothes. We will be going out in the next few days. Jewelry and shoes, handbags and what not. Bekah will make sure you have the essentials. I just want you to have a good time."

Aislynn stared at him her mouth hanging open. "Nik, that's way too much stuff," she whispered her heart pounding. No one had ever been that generous with her and she had a hard time accepting charity.

He tried another tactic. "If you are going to be with me, there are certain obligations that I have to fulfill and they require a well dressed companion."

"Alright, Nik. If it will make a difference in your business affairs," she said continuing to fill out the paperwork. She seen how Rebekah dressed to the nines, hair always perfect, nails always done. She was going to have to talk to her about giving her some tips. Turning the sheet of paper over she filled in the answers she knew and handed it back to him.

"That's the best I can do," she said sadly.

He glanced over the document and then looked up at her. "Can I scan the picture of the two of you?"

"Sure, I'll go get it." She stood and walked to the door. Turning back she looked at him. "Nik?"

He met her gaze. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

Aislynn sprinted up the stairs. Stepping inside her room she grabbed the t-shirt and stuffed it in a drawer. Then she picked up the picture and returned to the study just as she heard Rebekah calling her. Niklaus took the picture.

"I better go, Bekah is getting anxious to spend your money," she said with a smile as she leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

Rebekah was waiting at the front door with her jacket in hand. "Ready?"

"Yep, let's get out of here," she said trying to hide her excitement at the idea of a few new outfits.

Aislynn saw the sleek black Mustang sitting in the driveway and grinned. Rebekah got behind the wheel and glanced over. "You might want to buckle up."

Aislynn buckled her seat belt as Rebekah peeled out of the driveway. "Umm...Rebekah, I hate to be the one to remind you but you are the only immortal in this car. If we crash you walk away, I don't," Aislynn said glancing at the speedometer.

"It's okay, Aislynn. I have perfect reflexes. I promise not to kill you in a car crash. The seat belt was just to make you feel better." Rebekah laughed as she flew down the country road leading to the highway.

The drive that would have taken normal people thirty minutes Rebekah Mikaelson made in exactly twelve. She whipped the sports car into a parking spot at largest mall in Louisiana.

"Wow this place is huge," Aislynn said as they walked into the mall.

"It'll do for now." Rebekah glanced around. "After the holidays we will have to go to New York. And in the spring we will go to Paris and Rome," she said excitement twinkling in her blue eyes.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to this," she said laughing as Rebekah led her into one of her favorite stores. They spent the next several hours trying on outfits. Aislynn learned quickly that Rebekah had an eye for fashion and everything she picked out for her fit like a glove and made her look like a million bucks.

"Are you hungry?" Rebekah asked as they passed a popular restaurant.

"Maybe a little. We could have that talk I mentioned," Aislynn said hopefully

"Sure. After you have lunch we will go get your nails done." Rebekah waltzed in like she owned the place

They were seated like she did as well. The best table and the maitre de knew her by name. The vast majority of the stores were delivering their purchases so they only had a couple of small bags each.

"Nik will be mad when he sees this," Rebekah said as she sat her bags on the chair next to her.

"Mad? Mad about what?" Aislynn asked worried.

"He won't think I did what he told me. In case you missed it, Nik is used to people doing what he tells them to."

"I don't understand, we bought out half the stores."

Rebekah laughed. "I bought out half the stores. You've barely spent ten."

Aislynn nearly choked on her water. "Thousand? I could live for a year on that!"

"When we get home with a few bags he will think we didn't get what we needed. The parade of delivery vehicles that will descend tomorrow will make him smile."

"Rebekah, I don't know if I can ever get used to this...I'm not used to having money...even when I was a kid my parents had to scrimp and save just to make it. Yeah my sister went to college but that was because of a scholarship," she whispered taking a sip of water. "Then there is this whole 'I'm afraid I'm going to break you.' thing Nik has going on," Aislynn said sadly.

Rebekah sighed. No way was she going to be able to avoid this conversation. She propped her chin on her hand. "Well, it is a legitimate concern. Poor Nik isn't used to such fragile playthings."

"Does he have a lot of playthings?" Aislynn asked seriously.

Rebekah shrugged. "It comes and goes. He once went two hundred years without touching a woman that I am aware of. And I can usually tell."

"Never mind...I know this is awkward for you. Your his sister after all. I've just never...maybe I'm not ready for this," she whispered suddenly scared to death.

Rebekah regarded the women across from her. She knew that there was something very strong between her and Niklaus and she would most likely be around for a long time. She also saw a bit of herself in the redhead.

"No, it's okay. Yes, a bit awkward but who else do you have to talk to about these things? Elijah? Hayley?"

"Umm...yeah...no that's not happening." She said with a small smile. "Did Nik tell you that I'm an empath?"

"Elijah did." Rebecca took a drink of her water as the waitress approached. She flashed the girl a brilliant smile and ordered a salad. "What would you like, Aislynn?"

"Chicken Ceaser Salad and house soup, please."

The girl left and Rebekah turned her attention back to Aislynn. "So, you're a virgin." She just put it out there with no preamble.

Aislynn who had been taking a drink nearly spit water across the table. "Umm yeah...so you heard all that last night, huh? Please tell me Elijah and Hayley didn't hear as well," she pleaded.

"No, they were downstairs. I was in my room. With Nik yelling I could hear what he said. The rooms are soundproofed but combine the yelling with the superhuman hearing and there you have it."

"I'm so sorry," Aislynn said unable to stop the blush that stained her cheeks

"Don't be. Nik was a right bastard to you. I wanted to march down the hall and punch him square in the face."

"Did you hear him use the movie Twilight as an example? That made me feel even more like an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking," she whispered.

"No, that must have been after he stopped yelling. What did he say?"

"He just used it as an example of what could happen between a vampire and human," she murmured. "Then he goes and breaks my bed to prove his point...oh look at me I'm big bad super vamp."

Rebekah snorted, that sounded exactly like Niklaus. "Well "I'm here to tell you that it is not impossible. I know several of our kind who have had relationships with humans. Physical relationships."

"So you think I should just let him make the move when he's ready?" Aislynn asked her seriously.

Rebekah arched an eyebrow. "Did I mention the whole two hundred years of abstinence? Niklaus can have impressive self-control given the right motivation. I'm pretty sure not killing the woman he loves is on that level."

Aislynn smiled. "Thanks Rebekah...I know talking about your brothers sex life isn't high on your favorite topics list."

"Not in particular. But we all do things for our friends that they need and obviously you need this."

The waitress returned with their orders.

Once she was out of earshot again Rebekah continued. "So to answer your question, I think if you wait for Nik to make up his mind, you will be waiting a very long time."

"So I need to take charge and make him an offer he can't refuse?" Aislynn asked with a sly grin.

"I think you need to wear him down for a while then make him an offer he can't refuse."

Aislynn took a bite of her salad. "And how do I do that?"

Rebekah contemplated her question for a moment. "Men are very visual creatures. Dress sexy, show some skin. Combine that with a physical sensory overload as often as you can manage and you will have him eating out of your hand." She couldn't believe she was telling this girl how to seduce her brother. She just had to pretend she wasn't talking about Nik.

"So let's say I got all dressed up gave him a little private show with my new outfits especially the Victoria Secrets bras and panties and turned it into some sexy lap dance routine for example. Basically make him want it."

Rebekah giggled. "I would say that would be the offer he couldn't refuse. To start with, do it more casually. Press against him when you kiss. Touch him places people normally would not. Extend to hot make out sessions and do the same thing only more obviously. Get him all worked up every chance you get."

Aislynn smiled. "Thanks Rebekah, just for the record...I love him, I really do."

Rebekah toyed with her glass. "Sometimes love isn't enough."

"Who was he?" Aislynn asked gently.

Rebekah glanced up. "There are too many to list right now. We have more shopping to do. Eat up."

Aislynn felt bad. She could feel the pain and loneliness radiate from Rebekah. One thing she had learned was that you had to let people talk about things in their own time. All she could do was be there when she was ready.

Aislynn finished her meal quickly and the two left the restaurant to finish their shopping

As they slid into the car Aislynn sighed. "I am exhausted. Who knew spending money could be so taxing?"

Rebekah laughed as she started the car. "You did better than I thought you would. We will spend some time working on makeup tricks and if you ever have a question about putting an outfit together, don't hesitate to ask."

"I spent an obscene amount of money today. I feel badly about enjoying it."

"Don't. Nik would pay that amount everyday to see you smile. One thing you should know about Nik, he lives to take care of those he loves. It makes him happy, and nothing has for longer than I can tell you."

"I hope Nik likes the dress I picked out for the Winter Ball," Aislynn said wondering if it showed too much skin.

"He won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Rebekah reassured her.


End file.
